Untitled
by Anna1209
Summary: AU. "Things always happen the way we dont expect them to." The echo of gunshots and clanging metal made me flinch and unintentional tears rolled down my face. "I'm still glad i was able to find you again."
1. Chapter 1: first meeting

_**hi, again im starting a new story, i have all these plot bunnies multiplying in my mind its ridiculous. **_

**_These chapters in this story btw are supposed to be ridiculously short. _**

**_Shorter chapters. _****_Longer story :P_**

_**&yes i realize Itachi may be slightly different, but hey you'll see him change into his 'normal Itachi-ness' soon. BTW! this story has nothing to do whatsoever with my other story The Woman In Black and Gold. **_

_**enjoy ;P**_

_**-anna.**_

* * *

><p><em>Do You Think I'm Special?<br>Do You Think I'm Nice?  
>Am I Bright Enough To Shine In Your Spaces?<br>Between The Noise You Hear  
>And The Sound You Like<br>Are We Just Sinking In An Ocean Of Faces?_

* * *

><p>It was always like this.<p>

A raw hunger echoing deep within your bones, unable to truely keep it at bay for long. Being a Vampire wasnt always easy, even though mom told us that it was in our birthright to do what we do to survive -To hunt, to kill, to _feed- _ And still to this day it still made me uneasy to do so.

Which made this night no different.

The carriage hardly made a sound as I stepped out, my dark blue shoes treading lightly on the grassy ground beneath me. My skirts rustling as i walked into the brightly lit building where music and laughed echoed out through the doors and windows. Another celebrations amoung the mortals was occuring, which brought most of the nobles out of their homes and dressed in their finest clothes.

"You look beautiful tonight miss." The maid as the doors commented as i stepped inside making me tense up. Sadly it didnt go unnoticed by Rin, either way though she walked passed me and into the crowds a predatorily gleam in her brown eyes. Lingering around the edges of the dancing crowd I caught my reflection in one of the mirrors hanging on the wall.

I guess i could be beautiful. My long pink hair was hung up by a dark blue laquer comb, while i wore a dark blue corseted gown with the sleeves reaching my elbows. The long silver chain that had my families crest, a silver sun pendant the size of my palm, hung right below my breasts tauntingly.

Sighing, i shivered as another hunger pain washed over me. It was getting more irritating to wait longer to feed than it was to just go into a freenzy and kill everyone. Yet if i did that, mother would not be pleased. So swallowing my pride i slipped my necklace inside my corset and merged in with the crowd.

Everything went by in a blink of an eye. Hours that seemed to drag on to others went by in mere seconds to us, making mortality seem stupid. The humans here laughed, drank, and danced along to the music making it seem like everything was fine in the world. I pretended along with them, looking for someone, anyone, to become my next prey. Dancing i laughed, prentending to be ignorant, to be one of them.

_Humans are pathetic. _I sulked in disgust, noticing the looks i was getting from men and women alike. Bile rose in my throat and i bit it back, clenching my teeth together. _I have to-_

A head of striking black hair caught my eye, making my move through the crowd effortlessly. Somehow though, he'd dissappeared. I frowned and stared at the spot he was in until i turned and nearly ran into his chest. His cold hand brushed against my mine and lifted it up.

"Care to dance?" He asked, his deep voice making me smile. I dipped my head slightly and examined him as my eyes traveld back up his form. He was certainly handsome, with pale skin, long black hair tied at the nape of his neck, black eyes, and a tall stature. "I believe we havent had the chance to meet." He inquired making tilt my head back slightly amused. "I'm-"

"Itachi," Another man with spikey black hair and black eyes grabbed his arm and i rose a brow. _So his name is Itachi...I like it. _"He's done it again, i believe we should go." Itachi grimaced and for a split second i swear i saw his eyes flash red. He looked at me regretfully and i leaned forward kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Goodbye then, Itachi." I melted into the crowd leaving a stunned gaze on the others mans face while Itachi's coal eyes watched me dissappear. Pulling out of the crowd i hung against the walls and tucked a strand of my pink hair behind my ear.

A giggling brunette slid up next to me, her brown eyes sparkled slightly making me smirk. "I see you've had your fun Rin." Rin smiled up at me, the promenit purple rectangles on her cheeks moved with her smile. My guard was naturally a cheerful person always pulling me out from the dark when i fell.

Right now though, my mind focused on Itachi.

"I have, but have you-" I didnt stay to hear what she had to say. Once i saw a flash of black leaving out the side door of the building, i couldnt help but immediately follow. Curiousity killed me as i milled through the Clan names in my mind, Itachi couldnt be human. He looked way too _perfect. _

Lifting up my skirts, my feet dragged me slowly through the grassy field toward the horse stables where i could hear them noisly stomping and neighing. I paused in the doorway seeing a shadow holding a woman in its arms. She hung limply, her skin was unnaturaly pale and the smell of blood floated in the air. I bit my lip, feeling the hunger thrumming in my bones.

"How messy." I clicked my tongue and the shadow was suddenly in front of me, red eyes glowing brightly. "To drink from a whore, who's blood is probably littered with disease is disgusting." Its hand shot out and i wipped around behind him wrapping my small hand at the nape of his neck and slammed him into the wooden doorway. "You dare raise your hand to a Senju?" I hissed and he glared up at me, his black hair was spiked in the back reminding me more of a chicken's ass more than anything else.

"Sasuke!" A cold hand wrapped around my wrist and i ricocheted my elbow back, having it forcefully connect with someone's collar bone. The man let out a yelp and i glared back down at Sasuke only to see Itachi next to him.

"_Uchiha_," My voice came out colder than i intended, but either way the Clan name had finally stood out in my mind. Itachi looked up at me and slowly untwined my fingers from the back of Sasuke's neck.

"Forgive my little brother's foolishiness." I rose a brow. "He gets into a freenzy when he feeds." I stepped back, and Sasuke stood, glaring at me warily. "Shisui get Sasuke back to the house." The man i elbowed stood with a groan and wordlessly led Sasuke away with the dead whore under his arm.

Still the hunger thrummed in the back of my mind.

"Youre a Senju?" His voice pulled me from the hunger pain and i looked up at him.

"I am Sakura Senju." I smiled and realized my cold fingers were still intertwined with Itachi's. "Its not polite to not tell a lady your name after she's told you hers." I chimed, and his eyes widened a fraction before the corner of his mouth quirked up.

"My name is Itachi Uchiha." His eyes flashed red and slowly he lifted my hand up and kissed my knuckles. "Its a pleasure to meet you Ms. Senju."

If i was human i would probably be blushing right now.

"Likewise, Itachi."

"Sakura!" I turned to see Rin, a little bit away. "We must go, you have to pack remember?" I gave her a nod and sighed looking up at Itachi.

"Youre leaving?" I smiled sadly nodding.

"Yes, back to the Fire Country." He gave me a muted nod and i frowned. Cupping the side of his face i tilted my head slightly in dismay. "I do hope to see you again." The corner of his mouth lifted and i felt a chill go down my spine. He kissed my knuckles and i stepped away, giving him one last look. "Be wary of war."

And i disappeared into the night.


	2. Chapter 2: second meeting

_Baby when I am laid to rest  
>May my laughter remain<br>Like your kiss blew me away_

* * *

><p>"Anybody call for some booze?" I stated, smirking and at my words, as i heard a round of people cheering. The men filled in from behind me, carrying crates of moonshine into the club. I opened my compact quickly, double checking my red-lipstick and my black wig that was cut short to my chin and fell in tight waves. The loose white dress hung a little past my knees while the beaded fring moved freely, looking iradesant in the light. Grabbing a bottle i hopped onto a bar-stool and took a swig.<p>

"Thats not very ladylike."

"Yeah well, screw lady-" I stopped mid sentence as my eyes landed on a man who'd been out of my life for more than a century. "Itachi..." The corner of his mouth quirked up, a rare smile that he only showed me, and he took my hand kissing my knuckles.

"Its been far too long Sakura." Smiling, i placed the bottle down on the bar and cupped the side of his face. "How many centuries has it been?" I gaped.

"One and a half!" The words tumbled out before i could stop them. I quickly pulled my hand away from his face and placed the back of my hand against my mouth. He chuckled and i cursed. "You're terrible."

"Itachi!" Shisui pulled out of the crowd with a glass in his hand. "You have to try this stuff! Its fantastic, man when i find the person who brought this over the state lines i-"

"I brought it." I chirped and he gaped at me.

"Y-You're the one who broke my collarbone!" He gaped pointing at me and i laughed.

"Its not my fault, you surprised me." I complained, raising my brows. "Here," I reached behind the bar and pulled out a bottle. "Take this as a late apology." He grinned and waved as he went dancing back into the crowd.

"Sakura," His fingers were intertwined with mine and i gazed up at him with a small smile. "You've changed." I shook my head slowly.

"I havent, i was just more... _composed _when we first met." I shrugged. "Its how i am when i meet someone new." The corner of his mouth jutted up and he leaned forward, his cheek brushing mine.

_"I like you however you are." _He whispered and i pulled away slightly looking at him as he stayed bent down at my eye level. I smiled and tilted my head to the side, seeing his eyes flash red.

"Want to continue where our dance left off two centuries ago?" I asked and he nodded, pulling me off to the side of the bar in a seculded corner away from the crowd. He pulled me close and we danced slowly, off beat to the music that echoed loudly. "So, what is the great Itachi Uchiha doing here in the states?" He smirked.

"Selling alcohol under prohibition times brings in a lot of money." I pulled back raising a brow.

"I didn't know you were greedy." I chimed and he chuckled pulling me closer again.

"You should know better than anyone that our Clan's need money to keep ourselves hidden in the world." I only shrugged and stared up at him.

"I don't really get involved in my Clan's affairs, if you havent heard the rumors lately then i guess you wouldn't know that my mother kicked me out of the main house." He rose a brow and i smiled. "But i've never felt more free in my life." Itachi chuckled and the song ended, leaving us standing there with out fingers intertwined and hanging down at our sides.

"Why not come stay with me then? I have my own estate away from the others-"

"I can't, i'm leaving back to the Fire Country." I frowned at the sight of his face. The corners of his mouth fell and a blank wall flew over his features. Wrapping my hands around his neck, i pulled him down and close. _"This country is about to fall." _ He pulled away looking puzzled and i could only frown. "I have a friend who's a Seer and she told me the fate of this country for next ten years." I gestured to everything. "It would be wise if you get away while you can." Itachi only nodded slowly and i turned, only to see Rin leaning in the doorway. She tapped her wrist and my frown deepened.

"Its fine." His fingers slipped into mine and tightened before letting them go. I cupped his face in my hands and pulled him forward, standing on my tip-toes and kissed him. It was chaste and quick that sent my heart twisting painfully. His eyes widened as i pulled away, and i turned to leave without saying another word, until he grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles.

A chill went down my spine and i smiled.

"I'll see you again."

And i dissappeared with Rin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2! :D i've had them in my computer for awhile, so i just have to post them spaced out. <strong>_

**_Also! theyre are some historical references, since this story popped into my brain while i was in History class. aha. _**

**_REVIEW! :D_**


	3. Chapter 3: fear

**Chapter 3. Fear. August 1945.**

* * *

><p><em>This is my December<br>These are my snow-covered trees  
>This is me pretending<br>This is all I need_

* * *

><p>It was a night of pure terror that dug in my skin deeper than my hunger pains.<p>

Seeing my mother had proved to be rather difficult considering the short time frame we had to escape. Once i had finally told her what i'd seen and heard she'd gathered up everything in her small summer cottage and fled along with me and parts of our Clan who believed in what i'd seen.

The others who'd stayed there scoffed and dismissed it as me being insane.

Sometimes i really wanted to believe them, the horrible, tragic, things i'd seen in my mind were far worse than what i'd told.

That being said i'm now sitting by myself at the porch of our many homes, my mother is inside ignoring my very presence, leaving me wanting to leave to Iwa or Konoha. But i wouldnt budge. Now that we were a safe enough distance, i now wait to see the mushroom clouds that'd been shown to me in my mind.

"What exactly are you waiting for?" Rin chirped at my side, Obito and Kakashi hovering over her protectively. Sighing i re-checked the date and kept watching, the things i'd seen were never wrong.

"You'll see." I stated and leaned my head black against the chair. Then, the earth shook and the sky illuminated with an omnious glow. People who were inside came out of their homes and watched horrified as the clouds went up into the sky. "The Americans have decided to end the second World War."

And just like that, everyone gathered what i'd heard and couldnt tear their eyes away from the sky. Rin looked at me though, with pity that i detested, and i glared at her. This was not the worst thing i'd ever seen but it still came relatively close.

Holding back a smirk and tilted my head to the side and began to hum. This was far from the worst thing they would see in the next couple of weeks. Only i knew that in a matter of days, another bomb would drop, the economy would crash, and people would come out of the nearby cities with severe injuries that would make them gape.

Looking up i noticed my mother gripping my shoulder. Her long blonde hair was pulled into a tight chignon twist, while her amber eyes stared blankly at the scene, her blank facade didnt faulter and i highly doubt it ever will.

My mother had always succeeded in perfecting her poker face.

Staring at the clouds rising fear rose in my throat, constricting painfully till i realized what had been nagging me in the back of my mind. Itachi. What if he was there? What if his family was burning alive and screaming for death?

"Mother," It felt like i had cotton stuck in my throat. "The Uchiha Clan...are they there?" My mother looked down at me with a raised brow.

"Heavens no, they left for Austrailia before this wretched war started, stating how they didnt want to be involved," A horrible smirk creeped onto her face making my stomach drop. "Knowing Fugaku though, he probably went back to fight."

With that i stood and went inside the house up to my room. Sliding the door shut i crumpled to the ground and buried my face into my hands.

Itachi could be dead and it was all my fault.

* * *

><p><strong><em>hiii, yes i know this chapter is ridiculously short. <em>**

**_but eh. fuck it. _**

**_btw when Sakura refers to the Fire Country she means Japan. _**

**_&sadly this chapter does have to do with the bombing of Hiroshima in 1945 which ended World War 2. _**

**_like i said before, i thought up this story in HISTORY class. _**

**_so yeup. _**

**_review. (no flames please)_**


	4. Chapter 4: moving on

_**Chapter 4. 2010.**_

* * *

><p><em>That i will never find a way<br>to heal my soul  
>And i will wander til the end of time<br>torn away from you  
>My Heart Is Broken<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>THE END OF THE WORLD IS UPON US!<strong>_

I laughed at the newspaper title that was in the black bold print. Taking a sip of my coffee i nudged up my sunglasses and sighed placing the paper down. The years had gone by in a flash, leaving me frozen in time as always, but even now i'm eager to see one person.

Itachi.

I'd been 65 years since that day of the bombing in Japan. And since then i'd kept an ear out for his name, hoping that somehow i could find him. With every lead i'd gotten though, it had led me to a dead end. Leaving me with a terrible guilt that echoed deeper in my bones than my hunger pains.

Until the news came that Itachi killed his entire Clan and that he disappeared.

Standing i paid for my coffee and left the tiny shop. Wandering aimlessly down the sidewalk and into the park i heard the blaring of music out in the seemingly quiet place. Peaking around the corner i saw two men and a woman in there taking up two benches , each making an artistic creation with different materials.

"Ah, who are you?" I nearly jumped out of my skin at the sight of the blue skinned man. Raising my brows i stepped away and smoothed out my blouse.

"I'm sorry, i just heard the music and followed i guess." The man examined me and raised a brow.

"You're the Senju princess?" I rose my own pink brows and saw his eyes give an errie flash of bright blue.

"You're a shapeshifter, ne?" The man laughed, catching the attention of the others that were on the benches.

"I'm Kisame Hoshigaki, at your service princess." Scowling, i shook his hand. Shapeshifters were so sarcastic sometimes.

"Call me Sakura." I looked at the others and peered over at the blue haired woman, seeing a familar white flower.

"Konan!" I yelled and the woman looked up from her line of oragami butterflies.

"Sakura?" Immediately i crashed into her arms squealing like a little girl. Sitting up on her lap the other boys gaped, but i ignored them as i pulled a strand of hair away from her face.

"Pein, is he alright? How is he? Is he eating properly? Dont tell me he's been splurging, that stupid man-" Konan laughed and i snapped my jaw shut with an audiable click.

"He's fine, you should come visit, how long are you staying in Konoha?" I shrugged. I hadnt planned and relied on impulse to come back to my home city. After years of searching for Itachi, i needed a break. Maybe a bottle of moonshine...

No.

that reminded me of Itachi too.

"I'm staying at one of our old homes, but you should stop by instead, you remember where it is right?" I chirped and slipped off her lap. The bluette nodded and smiled.

"Oi! Konan, you didnt introduce us, un!" Konan glared and threw a pair of scissors at the blonde man. He ducked them effectively as the red head merely blinked and stared at me with his half-lidded grey eyes.

"Shut it!" She turned to me, her face instantly brightening. "Sakura the blonde is Deidara and the red-head is Sasori." I gave them both a sharp nod and stood up, smoothing out my blouse.

"Its nice to meet you both, i have to leave now so i'll see you maybe tonight Konan?" She nodded and I flickered my gaze to the men. "All of you can come along as well if you like?" They nodded and Deidara whooped. Smiling i left, wondering down the streets of Konoha.

It'd been years since i'd returned, but something had always brought me back to this city.

I'd always come back here after i'd see Itachi, it was a cycle that never really ended until he'd dissppeared. Sighing i walked inside the nearest bar and ordered a shot of vodka.

"Leave the bottle." I stated as he almost took it away. The bar tender chuckled and i refilled my glass. The alcohol left my system as soon as it went through giving me a slight buzz for a couple of minutes before dissapating into nothing.

Hunger pains made me flinch and i sighed staring into my glass.

Why was i so hung up on Itachi?

* * *

><p>In my many years of life, i'd never been this nervous to see my older brother. Franticlly cleaning my house due to my OCD tendencies didn't help that much either and thanks to my acute sight i could spot every single ounce of dust in the house.<p>

Which made my nerves worse.

Changing into a pair of black jeans and a long sleeved green shirt, i sighed and saunteered down into the basement while pulling my hair into a ponytail. Passing by the wine racks i stopped at one and walked down the isle, my hand drifting over the capped lids of the bottles. It rested on two bottles, the only two left out of ten, and i pulled them free effortlessly. Back up the stairs and into the kitchen i rinsed them off and smiled at the clear bottle and the black and gold lettering.

_MOONSHINE_ it read across it and i sighed, placing them on the counter. My head shot up and i went to the door, opening as Deidara had his finger on the doorbell. He blinked and i smiled cocking my head to the side.

"Beat ya to it." I sneered and he grinned, stepping past me into my house with Sasori and Kisame in tow. Konan had her hand laced with my brothers and Pein's many facial piercings glinted in the light as he smiled down at me.

"Sakura," My smiled widened and i hugged him enthusiasticlly. He hugged me back, due to Konan's persistence, and i pulled away ushering them in. Walking into the kitchen i noticed Kisame eyeing the bottles, lifting them and turning them.

"They're old, dont break it." He aimed his shark like grin at me and i hopped onto the counter next to the bottles. Pulling out the shot glasses from behind me i placed them on the counter and grasped the bottle from him. "This one's just for me." Popping open the lid, the smell of the alcohol made memories rush back and i closed my eyes, taking a swig as i drowned the memories away.

Itachi wouldn't return to me. I should've known he never would and that everytime we met it was by pure chance. Fate's way of being a fickle bitch to make me fall for someone i'd only met twice.

"Love is stupid." I grumbled as i sat on the couch between Kisame and Sasori. Konan glared at me and i rose a brow at her. "Not yours and my brothers love, geez Konan dont get so bitchy." I grumbled and Kisame laughed.

The horror movie the boys' popped in blared loudly on my flat screen tv, while the other munched on pop-corn they'd found in my kitchen. I merely stared, frowning while leaning my head on Sasori's shoulder. The redhead seemed to mirror my expression while Deidara was hiding behind a pillow.

"For a werewolf he sure is a wuss." I whispered to Sasori and he laughed.

"He's different when he's in the middle of a fight." He whispered back and I smiled, understanding what he met. Immortals always became wild when they fought one and other. The woman on the tv screamed as the killer stabbed her repeatedly and i frowned. "Mortals are so brutal."

"Shh! Youre ruining the best part!" Konan hissed and i glared sticking my tongue out. One of the female's hiding behind the couch crept out from behind it and tiptoed quietly to the door, thinking the killer didnt hear her or was somewhere else. But suddenly the door bell chimed loudly making Konan and Deidara yelp out in fear and i smiled shaking my head as i got up to open the door.

"You guys are so dumb, its just a movie!" I yelled and ducked down to dodge the two pillows that were aimed at the back of my head. My hand stopped at the handle of the door and i took another swig of the bottle before i pulled it open only to see-

-"...Itachi."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Im so happy of how nicely this story is progressing. <em>**

**_&to answer_ **Yuki-Hime2097 's _**question in chapter two when Sakura is talking about how the country is about to fall they were in the United States.  
><strong>__**in the 1920's prohibition was big and a bunch of speakeasy's (clubs) and bootleggers(smugglers) popped up to smuggle alcohol and moonshine to the people so they could drink freely(not really).  
>following that i believe in 1929 the stock-market crashed and the U.S. entered a Great Depression. <strong>(I think im going to put this at the end of chapter 2 sorry) _

_**ANYWAYS!**_

_**also thank you so much **Yuki-Hime2097 **for reviewing it makes me happy that my readers like to put their opinions in. **_

_**review please! :D **_


	5. Chapter 5: third meeting

_**Chapter 6.**_

* * *

><p><em>"Just tonight I will stay &amp;we'll throw it all away<br>When the light hits your eyes  
>It's telling me I'm right &amp;if I, I am through<br>it's all because of you  
>Just tonight"<em>

* * *

><p>His eyes glowed the eerie Uchiha red, three tomes surrounded his pupil, in a way i'd always loved his coal black eyes more than these. Dressed in dark jeans, a black shirt, and a black jacket he stood in more doorway looking as handsome as ever. His long hair was still tied at the nape of his neck, the lines under his eyes were slightly promenite, making his pale skin look even paler.<p>

"...Itachi." I froze, the bottle hanging at my side, the laughing of Kisame in the background made me realize that this most definetely _wasn't _a dream. His face remained passive, making the hair on the back of my neck rise. There was no sarcastic remark, no turned up side of his mouth, not a glint of amusement in his eyes.

There was _nothing. _

"Itachi my man! Come inside the movie is halfway through!" Kisame made me flinch and he opened the door wider letting him slip past me. His arm brushed mine and i tensed, closing the door in front of me, i turned. My grip painfully tight on the bottle's handle. "Oi what wrong princess?" Kisame asked as he sat on the couch.

"Nothing," I forced a smile. "Its just hunger pains', i'm gunna go outside for some fresh air." Walking down the hall, i opened the sliding door and sat on the edge of the wooden porch. My feet dangling above the grass below. Taking another sip i stared at the grass below, examining all the tiny blades individually pieced at their own shades green in the dimming night sky.

_"Hunger pains?" _I heard Deidara asked inside.

_"She doesnt like to feed as often as most Vampires' do. Sakura has always been a bit different." _I heard Pein say nonchalantly, and Konan sighed.

_"She's stubborn. She wont feed unless she absolutely has to." _The group fell silent and i smiled, taking a swig.

_Itachi Uchiha. _

"Oh how you've fucked up my life once more." I gave the handle an unvoluntary squeeze and the handle to the glass bottle shattered, i stared down with wide eyes at my bleeding hand. The rest of the bottle landed softly on the grass, the rest of the liquor still residing in the bottom. Laying down on the wooden porch i swung my feet back and forward, my palm laying upward beside me.

I closed my eyes, picturing him how he used to be. From the first time i met him, to the moments i saw him a few seconds ago. Even if he had been so very blank there was still something in him that was still alive.

"Something that was still _beating_." I whispered, the words tumbling out before i could stop them.

"Beating?" A shadow loomed over me and i stared up through half lidded eyes. I didnt answer and closed my eyes again.

"Who are you and what have you done with the man i knew?" I asked looking over at him to find his eyes still blood red, the Sharingan color still glowing. Reaching over i plucked the shards out of my palm and threw them into the grass, sighing as my hand healed up slowly.

Itachi still hadnt answered my question and the door slid open to reveal a yawning Deidara.

"We're leaving, un." Konan and Pein came from behind him and i stood, hugging them both.

"Come back soon." Pein smiled at me sadly and i shooed him off along with Sasori who merely ruffled my hair before dissappearing out the front door.

"You coming Itachi?" He looked at me once before looking back at Kisame.

"I'll meet you later." The blue man shrugged and waved to me before leaving as well.

"Why are you here?" I asked, staring over at him, his arms were crossed over his chest. I leaned against the thin wooden pillar, watching him closely.

Only then did his eyes flicker down to stare at me with his coal black eyes that i adored so much.

"I heard you cried for me." My green eyes went wide and i placed my hand on the side of the beam. Frowing, i sighed, and looked past his shoulder.

"I thought you died in the bombing years ago." His mouth formed a grim line. "Then i heard about the massacre." Thats when his eyes turned red again and i looked at the floor. "Why are you here Itachi? You've known i've been looking for you, yet you choose _now _of all times to show up? Just when i believed that it was right for me to stop searching you show up here and cause all this!" I gestured between the two of us, yelling now as i glared at him. "This is bullshit Itachi! You should just leave like you have every other time bef-"

"I didnt want to put you in danger." His words made my jaw shut with an audiable click. "I believe you do _know _how much of a price my head will be if the Council gets a hold of me and if they belive youre an accomplice they could do the same to you."

The tattoo'd mark of the Council's symbol on the middle of my back suddenly burned and i bit my lip.

"They wouldn't." His eyes hardened and they turned red again making me glare in return. "Is Shusui..." Itachi glared at me, emotion's splaying on his face for a split second before they dissappeared.

"He's still alive." His response made me flinch and i ran a hand through my hair.

"You're leaving me again aren't you?" Itachi's face remained emotionless and i let out a dry laugh. Handsome and emotionless, it made me want to scream at him just to see something in his eyes stir. He looked past me and i stared at the ground, _why do i feel so weak? _

"Ah." He replied and my fists clenched at my side.

"Then go." He was in front of me in a split second though, making me tense up and stare wide eyed up at him. Itachi had my hand and i nearly crumbled as he kissed my knuckles, then dissappeared into the night.

Leaving me alone once again.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Heellooo my lovely readers! <em>**

**_Im soo sorry for my late update. :c _**

**_ive been working A LOT lately &i just havent had the time to post this chapter&write some more c: _**

**_either way i hope you enjoy this. i cant begin to tell you how many times i've re-written it just to satisfy me. (even though this chapter ISNT my favorite) but ohh well c: _**

**_REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6: hiding

**_psst!_**

**_i'm baaack (:_**

* * *

><p><em>'A warning to all the people<br>The good and the evil  
>This Is War.'<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6. 15 years later.<strong>_

__

"Shh," Our backs were pressed against the wall, breaths held in our constricting lungs. Naruto and i had our hands clasped together tightly, our minds racing with fear of being caught.

Of being executed like animals.

11 years ago humans found out about our kinds. Vampire, Werewolf, Shapeshifter; they knew. How they found out...i will never know, but all i know is that that was when the purge started and when mortal scientists found out how to tell us apart from the others.

Our eyes.

They gave off an errie reflection in the light, mostly related to cats' eyes and how they reflected light. I personally never knew until i shined a light on myself and saw. One night when i was escaping out of Iwa i ran into Naruto, a Werewolf pack leader till they had all been slaughtered before him and somehow got him out. Ever since then we've been stuck together while traveling slowly back to the edge of the fire country, back to my home city of Konoha where its rumored that a safe haven is.

It'd been 15 years since i'd left that city. After Itachi's visit i fled, trying to forget him and the wreched past that haunted me. Pein caught me in Suna, demanding to know why i was running and i couldnt help but tell him everything. After that he'd let me go, saying for me to get away and take my time.

_"We have all the time in the world after all." _He stated laughing and i smiled, despite the knawing sadness in my chest. But little did i know that he was so very, very wrong which has me in the situation i am in now.

Curling my finger twice we ran down the sewer system, my pastel pink hair was cropped short, plastered down by sweat and waste water. Crawling up the latter i listened, until i lifted the lid and crawled out of the top. Naruto followed after me and we ran through the forest at the edge of Konoha.

"My estate is up here." My old home was in the gated community on the outskirts of the town, we had mortal servants who knew what we were and stayed there when we were away. Now i can only hope they still are loyal to us even now, any information leading to 'Supernatural's' _(they dubbed us) _would get a reward well over 30 grand. "Ironically we have a house down underground, it leads 3 floors down and is furnished as well." Naruto snorted, and I rose a brow.

"Vampire's live fancy." He grinned wolfishly.

"We just live a long time, thus we have time to save." My eyes narrowed. "Unlike you." His grin faded and turned into a sheepish look. I stopped at the trees, the backyard of my home, and thanked whatever gods out there that it was nighttime.

"How do you know there is sanctuary here anyways?" I tensed, my shoulders straightening, straining my ears and eyes to hear or see anything dangerous.

"Just a hunch." He gaped and his face contorted into fury until i grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Naruto, we have no where else to go." His face fell, and he nodded slowly before we ran, in a flash we were at the back-door, pressed against the wall. Taking out sebons, Naruto picked the lock and we were inside. Lights flickered on and i pointed my gun at the mortal instantianously.

"Miss Sakura?" Tenten stood, at the fridge with a gallon of milk on the counter. I didnt lower my gun. She held up her hands defensively but i couldnt help but see the relief flicker through her eyes.

"Where's Neji." The vampire was a my side instantly, hand on my wrist as i now had another gun pointed between his eyes.

"Dont worry Senju, she didn't betray us." I relaxed, my shoulders sagging visibly and Naruto let out a shakey breath. "Its good to see you." The Hyuuga was a half-ling. His mother human with his father was a Vampire of the legendary Hyuuga Coven. Even though his eyes didnt reflect like ours, he still needed blood regularly, he was still of vampire lineage.

"I will remain loyal to you Miss Sakura till the day i die." She responded. I had been the one to find her when she was a child and raised her like she was my own. Since then she'd somehow remained loyal to me and Pein alone, as well as Neji since i'd also been the one to introduce them to each other.

"Is there sanctuary here?" Tenten smiled and i walked over, hugging her tightly. Her grin widened and she turned, motioning us to follow. Neji followed closely behind us and my nerves bounced under my skin. Ten-ten frowned when staring at my form and i flushed.

"You're so thin." I glanced down at myself but i couldn't tell, after years of being on the run i didn't care, i just wanted to live. She glanced at Naruto as well and her frown deepened. I sighed and rubbed my arm, making her flush. "I'm so sorry Miss Sakura! Its just that i..." She trailed off and i smiled.

"Its fine." I shrugged. "I try not to think about food or blood, i just want to live ya know? Its been hard but i finally made it here." She nodded and i knew she didn't understand and never would. She was human after all, life was made for her due to me, she was rich, with an unlimited spending account.

"Who is this Miss Sakura?" Neji inquired and i rose a brow.

"Naruto Uzumaki, leader of the Iwa pack." He held out his hand standing strong but then flatered. "I mean..."

"Its okay." I turned him around, noticing him visibly sagging at his thoughts and led him to follow TenTen by the elbow. We followed her to the guest bedroom, and she opened the small closet. Pulling open the hatch above her Neji lifted her by the waist and she pressed a button that led another hatch against the wall slide open, enough to fit one person at a time through.

I peered closer but yelped as a blonde head of hair popped up into my view.

"Oi, TenTen we need more conditoner, un." His blue eyes met mine and they widened. "Sakura?"

"Deidara?"

"Deidara!" I heard Naruto yell and the look on Deidara's face made my heart ache.

"Naruto... you're alive!" Joy filled his features and i smiled.

"Move, so we can come down." He nodded and went back down and Naruto followed. I gave one last look to the two. "I'll be back to negotiate things with the both of you." In a flash though i had the barrel of my gun pressed to Neji's forehead. He stared at me with wide eyes. "If this is a trick make sure to remember i _will _kill you." I glanced at the brunette. "As well as your lover." Neji nodded slowly and TenTen bowed low.

Slipping inside the hatch shut close and i slid down the latter and found Naruto and Deidara hugging.

"Its good to know youre alive cousin, un." I rose a brow.

"Cousin?" We went down the stairs and i couldn't help but notice the irreplacable smile on Naruto's face. It smudged out the darkness in his eyes just a little bit.

"Yeah, we grew up together but i became pack leader and Deidara left to be with Sasori." My brows rose more.

"Y-You and Sasori?" Deidara flushed and nodded and i grinned. "Well thats lovely." My grin widened but he looked at me warily. "What?"

"You look different, un." I rose a brow. "You're not soft around the edges anymore, you're like stone." My smile fell and i smirked.

"You're very observant Deidara." I walked ahead, already knowing the way by heart. Opening the front door i was barraged by the smell of food. My stomach growled loudly and i placed my hand over it. People revealed themselves slowly coming around the hall, weapons in hand, while my heart pounded in my ears.

Konan, Pein, Sasori, Kisame, Hinata, and Hanabi stared with wide eyes.

"You're alive." I mumured and soon my legs gave out from under me and my world went black.

* * *

><p><em><strong>IM SO SORRY! <strong>_

_**i didnt mean for my update to be so late! i've been working so much and school is ending which equal's a shit load of projects. Since summer is coming i'll TRY to update more frequently, but right now i'm happy i finally got this chapter up (even if its not that good) **_

_**it will get better though! i just needed a thingy to start off chain of events and junk (: **_

_**I'm currently working on chapter 8 (again since my computer decided to shut off right as i finished), so i'm so very happy the way things are going with this story. **_

_**ANYWAYS! **_

_**Hit the REVIEW button 3 **_

_**-anna. **_


	7. Chapter 7: revelation

_"&this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge  
>&amp;this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground<br>&this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain  
>&amp;this is how I disappear when I throw myself away"<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7.<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Struggling in the handcuffs, i screamed and thrashed as they shoved me against the wall. Naruto, changing, snarled and it took 6 men to hold him down. 7 to hold me against the wall.<strong>_

_**I screamed with my lungs burning with thirst as they flashed the light in my eyes to give off the errie glow that so many feared. My fangs were elongated giving them more than enough reason to believe that i was far from mortal. I sunk my teeth into one mans' arm until he violently ripped himself away and stared in shock at the other solider's and i couldn't help but stare in horror as they shot their fellow man down. **_

_**It all clicked then: They thought what we were was a disease. **_

_**I could feel the dread rising in my throat as i realized my fate, we had been too lucky for too long and had gotten care-less. Tears burned at my eyes as i realized it was the end, and i screamed and cried in pain for the life i'd wished i had. **_

_**I cried for my kind who'd fallen because of the humans. **_

_**I cried for my siblings who would never know my fate. **_

_**I cried for the life i'd wished i had with the one man that never loved me back...**_

I awoke with a start. Sitting up gasping and grabbing the blankets that were tangled around me, memories,_ or nightmares_, plagued my mind and on instinct i grabbed the wrist that was reaching out to me. Red eyes stared at me and my heart was beating in my ears until i took in his appearance and visibly relaxed.

"Sasuke." He stared at me with the same blank expression his brother had but it didn't phase me. I could see the fear in his eyes, the stress lines on his face, and the paleness of his skin. I shifted and he sat on the bed next to me. It looked like any other bedroom but with no windows, and with the bag i had been carrying on the floor it made me believe it was mine. "You're alright."

"Physically yes." I removed my hand from his wrist and placed it against his forhead under his bangs. "Itachi hurt you." I did not flinch, didn't wince, didn't even change my expression at his words. Deep down i finally realized that Deidara was right, maybe i was made of stone.

"Yes." I replied and i laid back down staring at the cieling. Surprisingly he laid down next to me and laid his head on my stomach. Sighing, i ran my fingers through his hair and stared at the cieling. "Thank you for getting me out of Iwa. I'm glad to see you're well."

He simply smirked and closed his eyes as i continued to run my fingers through his hair. I had ran into Sasuke at a bar in Iwa right as the purge had started. He hid me and Naruto for the longest time until he somehow got us out of the chaotic city. We'd grown somewhat close, with him understanding of his brothers' and my situation. Him and Shusui stayed behind, saying how they need more time to gather the Uchiha's valuable's before fleeing. I had simply told him about Konoha before i dissappeared with Naruto into the night.

I heard a sigh to my left and looked over to see Naruto awake, and staring at the cieling as well. Stretching out my arm he laid his head on my shoulder and i sighed in content.

"How long do you think this is gunna last Sakura?" I closed my eyes, dreading the returning memories that were twisted nightmares.

"For once, i don't know Naruto."

* * *

><p>Crashing into the arms of my brother and his wife, my stone-like exterior cracked just the slightest till i pulled away and reality reminded me what situation we were in. Hanabi, Hinata's fraternal twin, was strangly close to Sasuke everytime they were near each other. Sasori was still quiet as usual and had a strange knack for puppets resembling his parents, while Deidara was still loud and had to resist blowing up birds in our new home. Kisame was as shark like as ever, and surprisingly was the new chef in our home.<p>

Sitting down with all of them made me feel light, like everything was okay-

-but it wasnt.

"How did you all end up here?" We were all sitting at the table, its long rectangle shape could sit at least 20 people.

"4 years after the purge began we fled to this home here. I knew TenTen and Neji were still here but either way it was our last hope." Pein began, his deep voice loud in the silence of everyone else. "They took us in after the humans burned our home to the ground as well as Sasori, Deidara, and Kisame," Konan had his hand in hers. "And we've been down here ever since.

"Me and Hanabi came here when the Hyuuga household was under seige." Neji visibly tensed and TenTen took his hand in hers as well. "Our father made us escape through an old escape hatch underneath the floor boards and somehow we made it here."

"Sasuke and I traveled from Iwa down to here as well after we got you and Naruto out." All eyes were on me and Naruto then. I sat at the head of the table while he was at my left, Sasuke at my right.

"After getting out of Iwa, we traveled to Takigakure thinking the purge hadnt reached so far yet." I leaned my forehead on my propted up, open palm and sighed as my head began to ache. "We'd gotten sloppy, and careless...

_**...I knew it was the end. Being captured was the last thing i'd thought possible but it'd happened and i knew that i was going to die and somehow deep down i was alright with it. I hung my head in sorrow while i head Naruto thrashing. **_

_**"FIGHT SAKURA FIGHT!" I heard him scream but i only met his furious gaze with my blank one. He stopped, shock flashing across his features. "...why aren't you fighting?" The humans led us outside. "Sakura... don't tell me you've given up." I felt cold and i stood straight, my eyes mirroring my feel. **_

_**"We're going to die Naruto." I looked up at him. "Why bother to stop the inevetable?" His eyes widened and i gave him a shakey smile. **__i'm scared Naruto. __**i mouthed to him and his mouth formed a grim line. **_

_**The humans showed us to their community. People whom i'd become fond of, my neighbors, stared in shock but soon their faces twisted into glares. People screamed at us and called us hateful things. I only hung my head, my hair shielding my face. **_

_**"Its gunna be alright." I snapped my head up catching the odd glint in his eyes. "Don't be scared Sakura." He pulled his hand out of the humans and took mine. I smiled up at him and stared at the **_**real **_**monsters around us. **_

_**"Goodbye." I closed my eyes and heard their guns clicking, the crinkle of their suits as they readied themselves...**_

_**... but then i heard screams. Heard the screams of terror, felt my bound wrists unbound, heard blood falling, bones cracking, gurgling eyes snapped open and they met red ones, bright and glowing. The odd star-shaped of Mangekyou peered at me and i stared with wide eyes. **_

_**"Itachi." His hands were cupping my face, looking at me to see if i was injured, while Naruto shifted uneasily. His thumb brushed across my cheek and i sighed closing my eyes as they watered. I opened them and caught the small upturned corner of his mouth. "You came for me." **_

_**He kissed me and i melted into him, as we hung onto each other like we'd be pulled apart, we both seperated too soon though when we heard the distant yell of humans coming. **_

_**"Itachi," A silver haired man was standing there looking grim. "We have to go." Itachi didnt look away from me and i gave him a small smile. **_

_**"There's a safe house in Konoha." I spoke quickly, taking his hands into mine. "Come with me." I begged, my heart breaking as he shook his head. **_

_**"I can't," But he kissed my knuckles. "I will always find you." And just like that he pulled away from me and Naruto tugged me into a run. I turned, seeing him standing their, watching me as i ran. **_

"Itachi saved us." Sasuke's hands slammed on the table before he stalked off and Shusui stared off at his retreating form with a sigh. I frowned and rested my elbows on the table before resting my forehead in my hands. "I dont know why."

"Isnt it obvious?" Kisame spoke making me look up, my gaze boring into him. Everyone stared at him and he let out a laugh before leaning forward and grinning at me. "He love's you Princess." I stared at him, startled and couldnt help the feeling of my stomach churning with uneasy-ness.

"That's ridiculous." I seethed making him flinch. He leaned back in his chair though still grinning.

"He kept an eye on you all these years." My own eyes widened. "Always watching, always listening for your name." My heart pounded in my ears and i gritted my teeth together in a rising fury in my chest. "If i wouldnt say so myself-"

Thats when the world tilted.

I heard Naruto's scream and felt Konan's arms hold me up as my gaze faced the cieling. Image's blurred past my vision and i spoke in whispers to which Pein listened, memorizing each word. My hands twitched, wanting to claw out my eyes, but Konan held them down.

Gasping my head shot down and i began coughing, curling into myself.

"What the fuck just happened!" Naruto hissed.

"I can't see." I whispered while trying to see something, _anything_, but i was only met with darkness. "Oh god brother i can't see."

"Shh," My heard whipped to the right. "Its alright Sakura, you know this happens." Pein said soothingly and everything in my mind clicked. I merely nodded mutely as he scooped me up into his arms.

"Pein," I asked lightly as i heard Naruto's confused shouts as we walked further away.

"Hm?" I pressed my face into his chest, closing my eyes.

"I saw mother die."

* * *

><p><em><strong>yay! <strong>_

_**chapter 7. things are finally beginning to roll :D ! i updated earlier than planned simply because im going to be as high as a kite the next upcoming week (wisdom teeth are being removed). **_

_**&iknow theres no Itachi in this one (or the next) but hey im getting there dammit. **_

_**please review guys, it'll motivate me to update more often, **_

_**&it flatters me. lol. **_

**_-anna_**


	8. Chapter 8: honesty

_"Its pours from your eyes,  
>and pours from your skin,<br>tenderest touch leaves the darkest of marks,  
>it is the hardest of hearts. "<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Chapter 8.<span>**  
><em>

When i saw the light again it made me suddenly wish i was blind. I pushed the heels of my hands against them and let out a wary sigh. Something crinckled to my right and i lashed out only to have my arm caught in mid-swing.

"Calm down Princess," i knew it was Kisame as soon as that dreaded nickname left his lips. "It's just me." Facing my eyes to my lap i blinked, trying to get used to the light around me. Suddenly i wished i was blind, the darkness seemed more comfortable than the light.

"What are you doing in here?" I saw the colors blur together and soon noticed his grin.

"Pein." I snorted and shook my head. "He wants me to keep those two idiots out of your room." I rose a brow and he rolled his eyes. "The wolf and Uchiha brats."I let out a dry laugh and sighed, staring at him. "Are you... feeling any better?"

I shrugged and rolled my shoulders.

"I shouldve known that this wouldve happened sooner or later." I rubbed the back of my neck. "When did Pein give me blood?" Kisame shrugged.

"Right after you passed out when you got here." I frowned and placed my fingers on my temples.

"Bastards." Silence fell over us and i picked at the fuzz on the comfortor. Pein had done this on purpose, he knew i hated drinking blood, it always left my vunerable in a way. I peaked over at Kisame and noticed him tense. Prepared and ready for anything to happen, due to my brothers orders, he was probably here to protect me with his life if disaster were to befall upon us. Pein was an idiotic fool, with ridiculous ideals that we (Supernaturals) could rule the world and bring the mortals to their knees. Bringing together those in our own divided races to conquer everything.

Akatsuki, yes thats what he called his group. The council had always destested them but i never did anything to let them pursue the destruction of them. He was still my _brother_ after all.

I looked up at Kisame, our previous conversation ringing in my ears.

"Kisame," He rose a brow. "If Itachi loved me..." I nearly choked on the words. "Then he wouldnt have left me." I hissed, pain washed over me again and i leaned my head into my open plams.

"Wrong." My head snapped up and i saw him leaning forward, his elbows on his knees with his chin in his palm. "He is a very complicated person Princess, i have been partnered with him for many years and even though i still dont know everything about him, i probably know him better than you ever did." Fury rose in my veins and he chuckled. "Itachi _is _very fond of you though, and even though i know its love, he'll never admit it. He listned for your name, watched from far away, keeping an eye on you even when you didnt know. He wanted you _safe, _and feared that if the council found out of your previous encounters with him that they would use you to draw him out." Kisame sighed and leaned back into his chair. "Trust me when i say this Sakura, i believe he loves you."

I laughed, dryly and harshly while running a hand through my hair.

"Itachi is a fool then." Kisame's eyes widened. "I am of the council, i bear the mark on my back, i carry the 'talents' that come with it." My nails dug into my scalp. "I could rip all of those old bastards apart without batting an eye. Even if it did come down to having Itachi in our custody i wouldnt let them hurt him." Kisame smiled and i frowned, laying back down on the bed.

"Kisame," He rose a brow. "I miss him."

"I know Sakura," He rubbed my head. "I know."

* * *

><p>"Calm down," It was Sasuke. "Its just me and Naruto." I heard the bed creak to my left and i sighed as i sat up again. The colors blurred together till i made out their figures once more and i rubbed my eyes.<p>

"What was that?" His un-usually quiet voice made me frown as i slowly looked up at him.

"Its happens." I replied crisply, my stone-like exterior back in place. Sasuke reached out to grab me and i grabbed his wrist in a vice-like grip near to crushing it. He winced. "Dont try it Sasuke."

"I was with you for five years and that never happened!" Naruto exclaimed loudly. Thats when the door opened and my brother and sister-in-law walked in. They locked the door behind them and glared at the two on the king-sized bed next to me.

"Do i have to explain?" His grey eyes bore into me and i sighed. "Fine." I looked at the two who moved to sit in front of me as i crossed my legs. "You two know of the Vampire Council right? Their word is law for us Vampire's." Sasuke nodded immediately while Naruto nodded slowly making me laugh dryly. "There is a reason why they know everything."

"The council is made up of Seer's." Sasuke spoke up making Naruto gape. "Vampire's with an unnatural ability to see the future."

"No fucki-" Sasuke hand slapped over the blonde's mouth making me smirk.

"I am of the Council." Both of their eyes widened, and so did my smirk. "I am a Seer."

"No!" They both yelled at once making me raise my brows. I saw Pein with a wry smile on his face and i glared.

"I have to." I motioned to my brother and he threw my weapon at me. Two whips, but instead of leather it was made out of nothing but small silver blades with it wrapped up neatly in a holster for me. "She's my mother." I strapped it my my abodomen and back.

"You used to talk about how she treated you like shit!" Naruto yelled making Konan frown. I glared at him and stood, fishing my black skinny jeans out of my bag.

"You just dont get it." I seethed as i changed into them. The boys' didnt react to my half-nakedness since we'd basically lived together for two years in Iwa. "You didnt see her die."

"Then tell us." I froze, but then stood straight glaring at the two.

"They had a firing squad shoot her down, and both of you should know better than anyone that Vampire's dont die so easily with bullets." Sasuke looked pale and Naruto stared at the bedsheets. It was true after all. We were the hardest to kill, the quickest would be to decapitate our heads' from our bodies, but other than that we were basically invincible. Even if we were shot in the head our brain matter and skull would eventually regenerate and we would be whole once again. "After they shot her down though, they sliced her head off..." i shuddered at the image in my mind. "Slowly." I pulled on my shoes and a blue hoodie. I looked up at Pein and his face remained passive as usual.

"We'll see who recieves her mark sister." I lifted my chin a bit higher.

"Ah." I walked out of the room, and walked down the halls. I passed by Deidara and Sasori's room, Hinata's, Hanabi's, and Kisame's. Faintly i wondered if this would be the last time i'd be here. I just made it and now i'm leaving again, with a chance of never coming back, all for my mother who has hated me since my father died.

"Sakura!" I turned in mid stride to see Naruto dressed in clean clothes, he tugged on a jacket and i frowned. "If you think you're leaving me youre wrong."

"Naruto this isn-"

"No." His usually cheery face was serious for once making my eyes widen. "We've been together for the past six years and if you think we're going to seperate you're wrong." He took my hand in his and i gave him a sad smile. "We're supposed to be together, for better or for worse. I'm not leaving you now Sakura." I sighed and tugged him with me as i began walking again.

"Fine." He smiled wide and i rolled my eyes. "This is a suicide mission ya know." I glanced at him and he was still smiling.

"I know."


	9. Chapter 9: misery

_"I keep holding onto you,  
>But I can't bring you back to life,<br>so Sing the anthem of the angels,  
>Then say the last goodbye, "<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9. <strong>_

Donning a brown wig, curtsy of Konan, I pulled the long hair into a ponytail and sighed. My hands weren't steady on the wheel, they shook in a weird motion making me tense. Naruto was at my side, keeping look out. The sun shone brightly outside and i wanted to rip off my hoodie to bathe in it. It'd been so long since i'd seen it.

We were dressed like everyone else, looked like everyone else, so why was i so nervous?

"You okay?" Naruto's voice snapped me out of my daze and i nodded before pulling into a parking space. Locking the car we walked down the side walk, the cool air tugging at the brunette bangs that framed my face. I held my arm in his, leaning on him, i needed him, i needed to get focused. The blood rushed to my head as i noticed the crowd of people walking to the plaza, and the giant monitor on the building. Solider's, confidently holding guns stood around, there were very few though making me glad.

They'd become sloppy.

Slowly the crowd moved together to watch as an old man appeared on the screen. My eyes widened and i wanted to scream.

It was Danzo.

A member of a royal coven, almost council man unless it hadn't had been for my mother. He'd been secretly killing his own kind, my own kind. He smiled wide at the camera and i looked up seeing him standing atop the building with his hands behind his back. My mother, wary and thin, was bound by her wrist standing against a wall.

Her poker face hadn't faltered one bit over the years.

I placed my hand over my mouth to keep down a sob and began trying to move through the crowd until someone grabbed my shoulder and held me in place. My hand twitched and went under my coat until i saw brown hair out of the corner of my eye.

"Gema." He looked different. Hair cropped in a different style with clothes unlike him on, i stared up wide eyed as he smiled. "Is Shizune-?" He gave me a nod.

"Don't." I opened my mouth to argue but he slipped a piece of paper in my hand before moving through the crowd and leaving. I tried to follow but people blocked my way and i frowned.

"Who was that?" Naruto stated confused and i sighed.

"An old friend." I looked at the front part of the folded piece of paper and my eyes widened.

_'Don't do it rose.' _I sucked in a sharp breath. It was the name my mother called me when i was young. I unfolded the flap and was met with a couple more words. _'I know this is hard but please don't do it.' _Again i unfolded it. _'It has to be this way.' _ I crumpled it and shoved it in my pocket prepared to read the rest later.

Those were my mother's own words; i decided to stay.

It was her dying wish after all.

I looked up, my sunglasses sheilding my eyes and i turned to Naruto.

"We're gunna watch." He opened his mouth but i shook my head. His jaw snapped shut and we looked forward. Danzo gave a speech, about how difficult it was to find her. The Senju, head of the Vampire Council, but how stupid and foolish we were because they _did _find her. I saw my mother with her head held high and somehow her eyes met mine.

_'i love you and Pein.' _She mouthed and i stared straight ahead back at her.

_'i love you too mom.' _She turned away from me and i pressed myself closer to Naruto's side. His arm wrapped around my shoulders and i tried to keep the tears at bay.

Danzo finished his speech and turned to the firing squad before pointing the mic at her.

"Any last words?" He said with a smirk and she smiled.

"You will die." He flinched before glaring and yelling at the men to fire. I stifled a gasp by pressing my hand over my mouth as they shot her down, the echo of their machine guns ringing loudly in my ears as i saw her crumple and convulce before hitting the ground. They kept shooting before running out of ammunition. Danzo then walked over a blade in his hand as he slowly cut off her head, blood spewing everywhere as she stared at the camera with her brilliant honey eyes.

The green diamond slowly faded on her forehead and i could only stare in horror. The crowd cheered and i felt sick to my stomach as Danzo held up her head in a celebratory manner.

Only then did i realize that i was being dragged with Naruto at my side. He simply asked people to move saying that i felt sick from all the gore. Some people laughed, moving by in a friendly manner, i gave them a sheepish look.

They were so stupid.

We made it to the car and i gave the keys to Naruto before slipping into the passanger's seat, my forehead pressed against my knees and i hunched over in the seat. Naruto rubbed my back and drove down the road...

- we were half-way home before i started to scream and cry for my mother's death.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two chapters are up! :D<strong>_

_**sorry for the late update guys., **_

_**review? 3 **_

_**please..?**_


	10. Chapter 10: escape

_**Chapter 10. two months later.**_

_"I'm about to loose my mind,  
>you've been gone for so long,<br>i'm running out of time,"_

Time is a blur.

In my many years of exsistence i've never been in so much pain like this before, even when Itachi left it didn't feel like this.

I don't want to move.

I don't want to get up.

I don't want to _live_.

I don't want to know who will recieve her mark, who will be the next one to lead the council. Me or Pein and no one knows, but i can see him itching for it. Craving it with every inch of his being. Hoping he'll have the power of the sight that i detest so much.

Curled up in bed i turned onto my back and stared at the cieling blankly before pressing my palms to my eyes and crying once more. The boys' were both eating dinner right now with promises to bring me food once they came back as always, but i didn't care.

My mother was dead.

I turned onto my side once more staring at the nightstand before blinking and seeing the crumpled paper there. I sat up, wary with my head pounding and reached for it, and slowly her necklace slipped out. It was a simple green gem with two black beads neck to it, and a black chord to hold it together. It had been passed down through the Senju family for years, each with the mark that resembeled a leader.

I left it on my lap before unfolding the note and staring at her slanted scriptive writing.

_My dearest Rose, _

-again the tears trailed down my face.

_If you are reading this then Genma suceeded and my vision was correct. You are alive and watched me die. You survived while i passed. Congratulations my dear Rose.  
>We have never been close but i need you to stop grieving, i am happy wherever i am.<br>Danzo is a fool, i let him catch me so the mark could be passed down, i see greatness in the future.  
>As you know the mark has been passed down through generations, as a Seer you need to enhance your sight in the only way you know how my love.<br>After all you are my legacy. _

_I love you and Pein both. _

_-Tsunade Senju former Head of the Council and your mother. _

I stared wide eyed.

Mother had said once that after grandfather died it only took a week for the mark to appear on her forehead. Stumbling out of bed i tumbled to the bathroom, my worst fears rising in my mind. I flickered on the lights and stared wide-eyed at my forehead.

The mark was there.

I let out a strangled gasped and suddenly a screeching noise reached my ears before i realized i was screaming. My door was almost ripped off the hinges, and my eyes flickered up to see mostly everybody there.

"Sakura is it-" Pein stopped short as i swerved around and stared at him with wide eyes. His expression mirrored my own while the others began to rapidly ask questions.

"Pein I-" He lunged for my throat and i couldnt move as guilt and fear washed over me. Suddenly he was pulled back and went crashing through the wall, and i looked to see it was his own wife who protected me. Konan stared at me, amber eyes harsh, and gave me a grim smile.

"Run, now!" It was a whisper as she turned to attack Pein again as i scrambled up and ran. Peaking over my shoulder i saw that Naruto, Sasuke and Hanabi were in tow. "DONT LOOK BACK!" I heard Konan scream and with a heavy heart i moved faster, escaping the place i'd accepted as home.

* * *

><p>Naruto took the wheel, while i had my forehead on my knees, shaking due to fear and adrenaline. Sasuke sat in the passangers seat cursing and directing Naruto which way to go while Hanabi was rubbing circles on my back.<p>

"Why are you even here Hanabi?" I didnt mean it to come out too harsh.

"We were with Hanabi when we heard what was happening." I heard him shift in his seat.

"I just decided to follow." She chimed and i sat up narrowing my eyes at her.

"How do i know that you wont tell Pein where we're going?"

"Because i like Sasuke." She stated bluntly and i looked over at the Uchiha to see the back of his neck turn red. It surprised me to see that Vampire's could actually blush. "And Pein wants to use my sister and i for our ability." The Hyuuga's were born with an ability to paralyze a person with the flick of their wrist, leaving them immobal for hours.

I sighed and placed my head on my knees. "Where are we going anyways?"

"The Subaku's." Sasuke stated, and i smiled to myself remembering the small red-haired child.

"I didnt know you knew them." I laughed and ran my hands through my hair.

"Everyone did. Their father was a horrible person after all." I frowned and closed my eyes. It was going to be a long drive.

* * *

><p><em><strong>sorry for the long update. being on vacation is awesome. <strong>_

_**also! i decided im going to try to finish this story. **_

_**eh, it may not be super duper omg fantastic but hey, its my story, i could put flying unicorns shooting lasers out of their horns for all i care. xD**_

_**ANYWAYS i combined chapter 10&11 cause 11 was super short due to the rewrite, the original chapter ten was... odd... idk i just didnt like it. so enjoy, review, favorite, and all that jazz**_

_**-anna.**_


	11. Chapter 11: the subaku's

_**Chapter 11. 3 months later.**_

_"Forsaken, I live for those I lost along the way,  
>&amp; I can't remember how it all began to break,<br>You suffer, I live to fight and die another day,"_

Living with the Sabaku's wasn't all that bad. I was greatful that they'd taken us in, and even more overjoyed to see Gaara again. We'd been childhood friends _(even though i wasnt a child when he was) _and had stayed friends even as he grew up while i'd stayed frozen in time. Him and Naruto had gotten along great, despite Gaara's cold exterior that rivaled Sasuke's.

"Temari," Kankuro whined as i stole the remote from him. She only smiled and shook her head.

"I'm not going up against a badass Vampire for a stupid tv remote Kankuro." Temari worked as a nurse at the hospital, and somehow managed to steal bloodpackets for me and Sasuke at the end of every week before they were thrown out.

"Yeah, so shut it." I mused as I sprawled out on the couch, laying my legs on Kankuro. He pouted as i flipped to the news and scowled. "Naruto, Sasuke, Hanabi!" I yelled and they each looked up from their tasks as i turned up the volume to the news. Sitting up straight i laced my fingers together and placed my chin on top.

Again it was Danzo, he was smiling happily in a sick way, talking about all the good that had come since my mothers death. He showed off his new task force, stating how it would effectively bring down the rest of the Supernaturals in hiding. He chatted with the newcaster and the camera panned back to get the view of the 20 or so men and women standing stoicly in formation.

My gaze landed on a famaliar face and i let out a small scream pressing my forehead against my knees.

"Is that..." i heard Sasuke asking and somehow i nodded shutting my eyes.

"Itachi." I murmured. Kankuro had the tv screen paused and i looked back up to see his stoic face amoung the task force to bring my spieces down. His eyes were a muted black, his face void of any emotion, and his skin paler than the last time i'd seen him. "It's Itachi." I croaked out and stared with wide eyes. The seat next to me dipped and i leaned into Naruto's open arms, unable to rip my gaze away from his face. "_My _Itachi." I whispered and i closed my eyes, imagining the suttle way he used to smile and the bright ruby red of his eyes.

Opening my eyes again i noticed that Danzo was talking again and gestured to his captain to step up. Unsurprisingly Itachi did just that and stood by Danzo's side.

"I'm greatly honored to be the captain of this strong task force." His face stared at the camera blankly. "We will do anything and everything we can to exterminate the remaining Supernaturals in hiding, starting with Konaha."

The room became quiet and the tv clicked off abruptly, Hanabi threw the remote back onto the couch and glared at the black screen.

"Sakura you have to do something." Hanabi yelled frowning. Pulling away from Naruto i looked up from her with wide eyes. "if you and Itachi _had _something, some kinda bond then-"

"_Don't._" My gaze snapped to Naruto and Hanabi glared. "Sakura has been through enough shit as it is, now that Itachi is here..." I got up and sped out of the room, bursting out of the patio door to the backyard. I paced and eventually just sat down on the grass, my mind racing.

_Why was Itachi working for Danzo? _

Staring up at the sky, my fingers gripped my mother necklace and i closed my eyes...

_...- you cant do that Sakura! You cant leave!" Naruto paced, his hands in fists at his sides. I merely smiled, the words flowing from my mouth, uncontrolable. _

_"Please Naruto, you cant change my mind." And i was off, through the crowd in a flash, the brown locks of the wig smacking against my face as i went...-_

_-...and suddenly i was walking next to Itachi, trying to chat with him while he stared ahead trying to ignore me. He swerved, gripping my shoulder, and looked me square in the eye.  
>"What do you think-" My face was impassive as always while he stared down in shock before wiping the emotion off his face. "You must go."<br>"I just want you to give me an answer to my question." I stared up at the sky. "Why are you hunting down our kind?"_

_...-And thats when the world spun and went black, soliders swooped in while we stood back to back. Surrounded by mutilated corpeses, our bodies were covered in blood, we bore weapons in our hands. "Ne, Itachi," He looked over his shoulder and his black eyes met my emerald ones. The corner of his mouth tilted up slightly and blood leaked from it. "I wasnt expecting this."  
>"Things always happen the way we dont expect them to." He echo of gunshots and clanging metal made me flinch as i sprang into action."I'm still glad i was able to find you again." I smiled, tears still falling, and i pulled him out of the way from an oncoming bullet. "I cant see anymore." I mumured and he frowned. "Itachi, i'm scared." <em>

Gasping i grasped the grass, gulping down air. Another vision. _Visions. _Merged together and mashed like a fucked up dream that blurred into something. A hand gripped my own and i looked to see Gaara sitting next to me, his face blank, but eyes full of understanding.

"Your visions?"

"They were messed up." I murmured staring at the grass. "Blurred togther, I dont know, it was odd."

"Maybe because it was the first time you actually accepted it." I narrowed my eyes and smiled.

"Youre too wise for being so young human." I teased and he smirked.

"Shame." I nodded and leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Shame indeed."

* * *

><p><em><strong>yay for chapter 11 (which once was chapter 12.) <strong>_

_**aha. **_

_**-anna.**_


	12. Chapter 12: glimpse

_**Chapter 12. **_

_"Where have you been?  
>Cause i never see you around,<br>Are you hiding from me?  
>Somewhere in the crowd." <em>

"You just need to get your mind off things." Temari giggled as she tugged me past the shops. I frowned, brushing away the brunette bangs that smacked my forehead from the wig i was donning.

"Temari, i dont see how window shopping is gunna help." I whined and she pouted as she pulled me into a boutique. Temari went along the racks looking at the necklace's while i browsed through the rings. Naruto would've hated to be here, it took _way_ too much convincing to keep him from coming along.

"Hey Kura!" I looked up as Temari waved me over, a necklace grasped in her hand. Walking over i peaked over her shoulder out the window, paranoia getting the best of me, only to see a man in a black beanie there. His purple eyes stared at both of us before i saw him and he cursed ducking and walking away.

"Um, Temari stay right here i'll be right back." I moved through the racks, reminding myself to walk slow like a human, and stumbled outside, closing in behind the man. Those eyes looked _too _familiar for comfort. I gripped his shoulder and spun him around, only to hear a slew of curses leak from his mouth.

"Ow! What the fuck do you think you're doing you stupid bi-" His words died in his throat when he saw me and he sighed. "Its you." I rose a brow and he held something out to me. "Take it, he told me to give this to you."

"Who?" He rolled his eyes and shoved something into my hand, before glaring at me.

"Who else?" I opened my hand and suddenly my throat closed up on me.

It was Itachi's necklace.

"You're..." He gave me a smirk and slung his hands into his pockets.

"Yup, aye but be careful, there are a lot of things going on that you don't know about Senju." He patted my head and turned but i grabbed his arm.

"Why is he with Danzo?" His smirk fell.

"It's complicated." He stuck out his hand though and i stared at it. "I'm Hidan though, if you ever need help i live near the Konoha canyon." I shook his hand and nodded, unsure of his intentions, but in a flash he was gone and i was standing there gripping Itachi's necklace in my cold hand.

"Where'd you go?" Temari murmured and i merely sighed before rubbing my temples.

"I'm sorry i thought i saw someone i knew." shrugging i pointed to her bag. "What'd you buy?" She smiled and held the bag open revealing pretty bangal's. "Nice," We walked down the street arm in arm back towards the car while Temari's chatted about the man she liked at her work.

"And so i-" The words faded and i followed her line of vision to see Danzo's task force _(Anbu they called themselves)_ carrying a struggling man to the middle of the street. My eyes widened at the sight, as the Shape-Shifter tried to shift, but they only electrocuted him to keep him from doing so. My hand tightened around Temari's arm as the one man i'd longed to see removed the standard Anbu mask and pulled out a katana from its sheath on his back.

"This is an abomination." And Itachi mercilessly sliced the man's head clean off. I placed my hand over my mouth to stifle a scream and Temari started to tug me away as Itachi's black eyes met mine. He merely looked away though, cleaning the blade before sheathing it again. Itachi turned, not bothering to give me another look, and left the scene with the rest of his squad gathering the body and taking it away. I stood there, keeping myself from running to his side, while holding the bile down the rose in my throat.

What had happened to the man i'd loved?

* * *

><p><strong>this chapter is short as fuck. '<strong>

**._.**


End file.
